1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shutter panels and, more particularly, to a shutter panel that may be closed into a position where each of a plurality of louvers are coplanar and non-overlapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable blinds and the like are often used in homes and commercial locations to reduce the amount of sunlight that enters a particular room through a window or other opening, or to provide privacy by obscuring the view through the window or opening. Conventional blinds comprise one or more panels, each of which includes a series of vertically or horizontally extending louvers or slats that may be moved between a open position, where the louvers are positioned in parallel with respect to each other, and a closed position, wherein each louver overlaps an adjacent louver to form a barrier with respect to the passage of light.
One conventional form of shutter generally comprises a series of wooden louvers extending horizontally and capable of pivot movement between an open position and a closed position, where the louvers are overlapping. The louvers are also interconnected to each along an intermediate portion thereof by a single, vertically extending rod positioned on one side of the shutter. The shutters may be opened or closed in unison when a user moves the rod upwards or downwards. These shutters are relatively ungainly in appearance, however, due to the need for an external rod and the overlapping of the louvers when the shutter is in a closed position.